pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
~Act 1:The Mission~
~Act 1: The Mission~ is a roleplay by Ivanly912, in which her idols plan a way to revive Kotori again after her data was deleted by a mysterious person Roleplay Mizuki: *Sigh* Everyone else: *Sigh* Mizuki: Hey! Stop copying me! Shion: We're not copying you Hikari: We're just... worried about Kotori Chiharu: Me too... I wonder who even deleted her data... Eclipse: It's too late to do anything... Shilulu: Kotori-oneechan... *Tears up* Everyone else: Uh oh... *Grabs their umbrellas* Shilulu starts crying so much her tears some people thought it was raining Hikari: Ugh... What do we do now? Rinne: The string... that ties... hearts together... Michiko: I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone else: Got what? Michiko: Ehehe~ As the new member of the PriPara Police, I talked with Ham-senpai, and we have security footage from when that person deleted Kotori's data from the system! Mizuki: EEEHH???????????????? H-Honto ni? Michiko: Yeah! Hikari: Sasuga PriPara Police! Dorothy: Hehe~ You can count on me! Shion: Well? Let's see it then. Chiharu: Hold on... This place is very easy for people to listen in, I suggest relocating to Kotori and Shilulu's room Mizuki: Good idea. Everyone moves to Shilulu and Kotori's room and plays the footage. Hikari pauses the footage halfway when a mysterious shadow appears Hikari: Who is this? Mizuki: Well... He's wearing a mask... so we can't tell who he is... Shion: Kaitou Genius? Michiko: That's impossible. We have a security camera set up in Hibiki's room in Pride Tower Hills and he was definitely in his room when this happened. He has an unbreakable alibi Chiharu: Then, who IS this? Mizuki: It's hard to tell... Wait... I hear something... Everyone stares at Mizuki Mizuki: EEEEEHHHH???????? You serious? Oh... I see, in that case... That won't work? What do you mean? Shion: What's she doing? Hikari: She should be talking with ghosts. Maybe some ghosts witnessed what happened and are telling Mizuki. She's the ghost princess, after all Mizuki: Ok, so my ghosts told me that there is still a chance to save Kotori. Her data actually was cut and pasted into this man's USB that he brought into PriPara, if we can get that back and put it back in the system we can still save her! Everyone else: Honto ni? Mizuki: Yes! Wait... Ok... So, we also need Prism Voices, both royal and non-royal and a very important coord as well! After we put it back into the system, we perform a live and she will wake up! Chiharu: I have the Royal Prism Voice, and I believe Mizuki, Shion, Eclipse, Rinne and Michiko have the normal ones? Mizuki, Shion, Eclipse, Rinne and Michiko: Yes Hikari: Um... What about me? Chiharu: Remember what happened at Falulu's Comeback Live? As long as you truly wish for it, you can have the Prism Voice too! Dorothy, Fuwari and Aroma: We'll help you out! Hikari: And... Mizuki, what do you mean by "important" coord? Mizuki: Etto... Well? Oh, ok. He said it's a meaningful coord to both Kotori and everyone else. It doesn't even have to be a coord, as long as you can wear it. Shion: Well... *go thing* It has to be this! *Holds up her wrist* Everyone else: I agree! This bracelet is very important! Dorothy: Etto... Mizuki: Hehe~ Here you go! Fuwari: You prepared some for us too? Mizuki: I have lots of spares! Mostly because I'm kinda... unorganized with my things so just in case I lose it... Everyone: *Stare* Mizuki gets red Aroma: Only I know the exit from the Underworld, if you insist, I don't mind leading you there Shion: In other words, you want to help us Aroma: D-Devi! Everyone laughs Michiko: Let's not get ahead of ourselves! We still need to find the thief first! Now then, PriPara Police's next mission: Retrieve Kotori's Data, START!!!!!!!! Everyone: Yeah! Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays